


Playboy Magazine

by dianoutte



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Restroom, alternative universe, blowjob, handjob, pornstar!AU, prompt filled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoutte/pseuds/dianoutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves his job. Posing nude for Playboy (the gay section) is kind of his thing. But when he arrived at work that day, he didn't know the famous model Zayn Malik was joining him for, well, some really hot pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy Magazine

“Morning guys” Liam said joyfully as he walked in. He was in a good mood this day. Liam worked for Playboy magazine – the gay section, and he really loved his job. “Here you are. Get ready, we have a lot of work ahead.” his manager said as he checked the cameras. Liam complied, and started undressing. 

“Oh, and by the way, you won't be working alone today.” “Really ? With who ?” “The model Zayn Malik is joining.” His manager seemed really happy about it. No surprise here : Zayn was really famous lately, and Liam figured that it must have took a long time to get him to come here. He felt really proud to work with such a gorgeous man. He smirked to himself, and sat down on a chair so that the makeup artist could take care of him.

Liam was only wearing white Calvin Klein boxers when Zayn walked in. “Hi everyone, sorry I'm late.” he said as he shook the manager's hand. Then the boy's eyes flew to Liam, and his lips broadened in a kind of half smile. He walked up to him, and shook his hand as well. “Hey. I guess you're Liam.” The latter nodded. “Gorgeous.” Zayn said with a satisfied look, giving the younger boy a slight blush. 

“Not as much as you” Liam retorted, trying to seem as confident and casual as Zayn, but failing ridiculously. “Come on boys, let's not waste time !” the manager said. He obviously couldn't wait to get to serious stuff. The makeup artist finished Liam's hair while Zayn removed his shirt. Liam couldn't get his eyes away from the boy. He surprised himself biting his lip when Zayn unbuckled his belt and took his jeans off. Zayn turned around to hang his clothes, and Liam's eyes scanned his body up and down. 

God, he was so hot. The younger boy's eyes trailed down the model's back, to stop on his ass. Oh, the things he could do to that boy. He blushed at the only thought. Usually, Liam didn't care about the guys he took pictures with, no matter how hot they were. This was the very first time. He detached his gaze from Zayn's ass, and looked down. This was really not the moment to think about that kind of things.

“So guys” the manager said, “Don't hesitate getting touchy with each other. You know what our readers want.” At these words, Zayn suggestively rose his eyebrows at Liam. The latter's boxers started to feel too tight. And of course, that's the moment Zayn chose to lower his own boxers before laying on the couch they had to pose on. He seemed really relaxed, apparently not bothered by the fact that he was naked in front of ten people. 

Liam couldn't help but glance at Zayn's cock. It was huge. 8 inches, maybe 9. The sight of Zayn's perfect and naked body in front of him brought Liam into a really uncomfortable situation. He felt himself growing hard, and it was certainly obvious. For the moment, the crew was taking care of the last details, but within a minute they would be waiting for him. Liam had no choice. He turned around, and in the lowest voice possible, he asked the manager “Is it a problem if, um... if I'm... hard ?” He hoped Zayn didn't hear. It was embarrassing enough. “Not at all, Liam. That's very hot. Keep that.” his manager replied, nodding in appreciation. 

Liam grunted, and lowered his boxers as well. His hard cock slammed on his stomach, and he did his best to ignore Zayn, who smirked at the sight. “Who got you that hard ?” he asked cheekily as Liam sat next to him. “I'm sorry, that's not really professional” Liam replied, slightly chuckling. “Okay guys, let's go. Do whatever you want, and don't forget to be touchy.” 

Liam laid his back on Zayn's chest, his arm around the boy's neck. He knew his job pretty well by now, and he knew what he had to do. But the feeling of Zayn's breath on his neck, the slight pressure of his cock on his ass, what it made him feel like was new. Liam focused to control his breath, and stared at the camera, bending one of his legs. 

Liam was painfully hard, and Zayn appeared to be in the same situation, which only made it worse. After a moment, Liam was laying on the couch, and Zayn was on top of him, sensually biting the younger boy's neck. “We've been told to be touchy” Zayn whispered, smirking. With these words, he wrapped his hand around Liam's hard cock. The younger boy bit his lip to hold back a moan. What was wrong with him ? It was his job, for God's sake. He couldn't think about sex, not here, not now. But Zayn was driving him crazy. He couldn't help but think about all the things he'd like to do with the sexy beast laying on him. He wished he could just kick everybody else out and fuck him on this couch. 

“Awesome, awesome ! That's exactly what we want !” the manager said in excitement, interrupting Liam's dirty thoughts. “The pictures are perfect. Just a few more and we'll be good. Maybe a few against a wall ?” Both men nodded, and stood up to walk to the wall. Zayn lent against the wall, and Liam stood in front of him, grabbing his shoulder. He was still hard as rock, and being so close to Zayn's body without being able to do anything was making it so much worse. He lowered his hands to the model's hips, and pulled himself closer to him, still looking at the camera. Liam was doing his best to control himself, because he could cum just at the sight of Zayn's naked body. Interrupting his thoughts, Zayn pressed his hands on the younger boy's waist and spinned him around, so Liam's back was pressed on Zayn's chest. 

Brilliant. This position was really making things better for Liam. Zayn's hard dick was pressed against his ass again. Trying to focus on what he was supposed to do, Liam bit his lip and brought his hand on the back of Zayn's neck, still looking at the camera. Zayn was so turned on at this moment. The young boy was so close to him, a single move and he could touch him, and fuck him. The situation was painfully hot for both men, each one craving for the other. “Could you bend over, Liam ?” the manager asked. 

Great. That was the perfect moment. But Liam had no choice, so he complied – not that he disliked being bent over in front of Zayn. He pressed his hands on Zayn's hipbones, his face dangerously close to the boy's crotch. His breathing increased right away, and he cursed himself for his lack of professionalism. He couldn't take his eyes off the camera, but he just knew Zayn had a smirk on his face again. 

*Liam's POV*

Eventually the photoshoot was over. I walked to the hangers, and swiftly got dressed. Zayn imitated me, and put his boxers and jeans back on. He was standing next to me, topless, as the manager came to talk to us. “Boys, this was perfect. I can't believe how great these pictures look. You two did a great job.” Zayn tilted his head and shrugged, a soft smile on his lips. “It was pretty fun.” I wondered how could Zayn be so casual about this. My cheeks were red in embarrassment, and I didn't know what to say. Then the manager walked away to work on the pictures, leaving Zayn and I alone. “So, you enjoyed ?” Zayn asked as he slid his hands in his pockets, the smirk never leaving his face. “You're definitively hotter than the guys I usually work with” I replied, cursing myself right after the words came out of my mouth. Zayn chuckled. “You're pretty hot yourself.” I didn't know what to answer to this. “Thank you” seemed to be the less awkward thing to reply.

Finally, I could leave. I walked out, and straight towards the toilets. I was still really hard, and I absolutely needed release. I entered the first cabin, and swiftly undid my belt. I hissed as I lowered my boxers, releasing my painfully hard cock. I faced the wall, one of my hand supporting my weight, the other wrapping around my hard on. I started sliding my hand up and down my shaft, and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth as my eyes squeezed shut. I bit my lip to muffle a loud moan ; the last thing I wanted was people hearing me wanking in the toilets.  
I couldn't help but think about Zayn, of course. Zayn's prefect face. Zayn's eyelashes. Zayn's hands. Zayn's back. Zayn's legs. Zayn's ass... “Fuck.” I muttered, pleasure building in my stomach. My hips bucked against my fist as I increased my pace. “Shit, Zayn...” I moaned, maybe a little too loud. Fuck, this man was just the hottest. Fuck.

*Zayn's POV*

I silently opened the toilets' door, and peered inside. My lips broadened in a smirk when I heard the noises. Exactly what I thought. Liam was hard during the whole photoshoot, and as soon as it was finished, he rushed to the toilets. I walked inside, and closed the door behind me. I could hear Liam's soft moans, and the sound of skin beating skin – an obscene, delicious noise. I pressed my ear against the door, only to hear Liam moan my name. “Shit, Zayn...” His voice was husky, and his moans getting louder. My boxers started to feel tight as I grew harder. 

I couldn't hold it anymore. I knocked at the cabin's door. “Liam ? You need help ?” The noises stop, and I could just picture him, frozen in fear. “W-what ?” he said in a high-pitched voice, slightly panting. “Maybe I could help you with what you're doing.” I thought he would just ask me to leave. But instead, he mumbled “Yes, please.” I opened the door and walked in. He was probably in the exact same position he was when I interrupted him, a hand pressed on the wall, the other around his hard dick. I bit my lip at the sight. This boy was really hot. I came closer to him, and hugged him from behind. My hands wandered to his lower part, until I reached his own hand. “May I ?” I asked, and he nodded shyly. 

I removed his hand and replaced it with my own, wrapping it around his shaft. He moaned slightly, his eyes closed in pleasure. I started slowly pumping up and down, my mouth close to his ear as I whispered dirty things to turn him on even more. I could tell by the sounds rising from his throat that he was driven crazy. “Zayn, fuck, faster” he mumbled, unable to make a proper sentence. I increased the pace of my hand, rapidly jerking his cock. The moans coming from his mouth were delicious, and I couldn't help but palm myself through my jeans with my free hand, turned on by the situation. I ended up grinding my crotch on his ass, earning louder moans from the panting mess that was Liam.

*End of Zayn's POV*

Liam felt himself close. The touch of Zayn's hand, his crotch grinding on his ass, this was too much for him. In a low, husky growl, he came, spilling his warm cum all over Zayn's hand, on the wall and even on the floor. Zayn removed his hand and licked his fingers clean, tasting the younger boy's cum. “Delicious.” he purred. Liam tried to catch his breath as he did his best to put his pants back on, his hands slightly shaking. He didn't know what to say. Once again, “Thank you” seemed to be the less awkward thing to say, giving Zayn a slight laugh. “My pleasure.” Liam glanced down, and noticed the bulge in Zayn's pants. “You're so hard.” he said, biting his lip. He hesitated slightly before adding “Maybe I could help you with that.” 

“You know that's all I'm waiting for.” Zayn replied, undoing his belt and lowering his jeans and pants at the same time, releasing his restrained erection. Once again, Liam was amazed by the size of the boy's length. He pressed Zayn's back on the wall before getting on his knees in front of him. He licked his lips as he grabbed the model's hard on, and started pumping him, painfully slowly. “Please don't tease. It's way more than I can handle right now.” Zayn muttered. Liam nodded, and slid the tip of Zayn's cock between his lips, earning a loud groan. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, before taking it in his mouth. 

Zayn couldn't hold back his moans when he felt himself hit the back of Liam's throat. The latter began bobbing his head up and down, fighting his gagging reflex. “Fuck, you're so good at it” Zayn moaned as he let his head down on the wall. Liam was now sucking hard, and somehow managed to take Zayn's cock fully in his mouth. Zayn's hand took a grip at the back of Liam's neck, his hips involuntarily bucking. Waves of pleasure crossing his body, he moaned loudly. Liam was enjoying the effect on the older boy, for sure. He did his best to pleasure him, one of his hands on Zayn's ass, the other massaging his balls. 

“Fuck, Liam, I'm close.” It didn't take too much time before Zayn came, releasing in Liam's mouth. Liam swallowed it all without complaining, enjoying the taste of the spurts of warm seed down his throat. “Fuck, that was hot.” Zayn managed to breathe out. The younger boy stood up, and licked his lips to gather the last drops of cum from the corner of his lips. They two men's eyes met, and they both didn't know what to say. Usually, Zayn would just have walked away, but he felt like he wanted to stick around this boy. “Now what ?” Liam asked shyly. He didn't want to walk away from Zayn. 

“Now I'm going home.” Zayn replied simply. He saw the disappointment in the younger boy's eyes, and added “And you're coming with me, of course.” Liam couldn't help but smile. “Want to make me visit your place ?” “I was actually thinking about hot and wild sex.” “Both is great.” Liam retorted, smirking. With that, they walked out of the toilets, then out of the studio. “I can't wait for the next photoshoot.” Liam said cheekily as they got in his car. Zayn chuckled at the thought. “You have no idea how hard I'm gonna fuck you as soon as we're at my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on tumblr as well : http://dianoutte.tumblr.com/post/47692810794/ziam-smut-requested


End file.
